californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashily Summers
Appearance *'Hair Colour:' It's my blonde month yay *'Eye Colour:' Blue raspberry *'Trademark:' My hairrrrrr My twin and I dye our hair alternate between brown and blonde every other month, so when she's a brunette, I'm a blonde and visa versa. My natural hair color is blonde, by the way. I had recently trimmed it down to a bob. I try to dress the best I can everyday, and most days I do, unless it's laundry day. I shop from Hollister, Abercrombie, Charlotte Russe, etc. Family Ashton Summers This is my dadday. He's amazinggggggggggg. He works as a chef so that's why I'm obsessed with food. Emily Summers This is my mommay. She's freaking perf. She's a model for some makeup brand. She's barely home, but y'know, you gotta love her. Jen Summers This is my twinny. She's off to college somewhere with her friend to live her life. We're pretty close. History I was born in May 9, 1996 in New York. I grew up loving music. For my eighth birthday, my dad got me a guitar and taught me how to play. We moved to LA when I was nine for my dad's job. There, I played guitar more. LA was the place where my mind was set to performing. I love dance. Ever since I was twelve, I have danced ballet and hip hop my whole life. My dad taught me how to dance once we moved. I auditioned at Hollywood Arts for my junior year with playing Safe and Sound on the guitar. The principal loved it and let me go there. I stayed there for a year and a half, but I didn't like it so I now go to CAAC. Personality I am overprotective. When I like someone, I like to keep them away from people who might steal them, or other people who might try to separate us. My jealousy level is always high. I often feel pity for weird things. I love animals, but I hate rodents and bugs, especially spiders. I have arachnaphobia. It's weird, I know Relationships Haha. Trivia *I like food *I have a twin named Jen who's off to someplace with her friend *Whoosh *You thought I ended trivia, didn't you? *I have arachnaphobia *Well now is the end not *Archery+ Hair dye+ Maroon 5+ food+ more food+ music+ even more food= my life *I'm not allergic to anything *bye Pics, guys Tumblr mjdbgzkhLo1s50v1jo1 250.png Tumblr inline mjbjtsIKjG1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr inline mjbjt13enA1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr inline mjbjs6ui7I1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr inline mjbjr8j5gL1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr inline mjbjofvFkV1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr inline mjbjmxkHSm1qz4rgp.gif Ashwutwutwut.gif Ashwink.gif Ashshootlol.gif Ashkaykewl.gif Ashhighlightscaramelsortofomg.png Ashhaaaa.png Ashface2.jpg Ashcanteven.gif Ashaward.jpg Tumblr mjdf8v5v2x1r9t79ho3 r1 500.gif Tumblr mjdf8v5v2x1r9t79ho2 500.gif Tumblr mjdf8v5v2x1r9t79ho1 500.gif Tumblr mjddavS95t1s5k48co5 400.gif Tumblr mjddavS95t1s5k48co3 400.gif Tumblr mjdd8ypeAA1rh7tdgo1 500.gif Tumblr mjdcf3F8Th1rdz57so1 500.gif Jenwhitedress.jpg Jenup.png Jencouch.png Jencakeballs.gif Ashvanityfair.gif Ashpicgif.gif Ashoscarahhh.gif Ashnail.gif Ashmeangurls.gif Ashjoshcrazy.gif Ashjesse.gif Ashhose.gif Ashfireeeespin.gif AshHAHAHAHA.gif Ashf.gif Ashcrazycalm.gif Ashblahhh.gif Ashbetteractor.gif Ash3.gif Ashbeliz.gif Ash2.gif Ash1.gif Tumblr mjiwg1Ouql1rz9vaio2 250.jpg Tumblr mjiupyAuCX1riys3jo1 400.jpg Tumblr mjis4iaM6M1rjtxsso1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mjiutvrYzS1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mjiutlU6Tm1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mjiutgZJ081qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mjiut0nnlo1qz4rgp.png Tumblr mjisit7YbA1rjtxsso1 250.gif Ashilys.jpg AshilyHehhh.gif Ashredfireeeee.jpg Tumblr mkjwqv6ZNg1rc1n1do6 250.png Tumblr mkqu0iWgIv1s78e3jo1 500.jpg Tumblr mkqtwtkauL1ree6v1o3 250.gif Tumblr mkqtwtkauL1ree6v1o2 250.gif Tumblr mkqtwtkauL1ree6v1o1 250.gif Tumblr mkqrjz2hrC1r1p6s1o4 250.gif Tumblr mkqrjz2hrC1r1p6s1o3 250.gif Tumblr mkqrjz2hrC1r1p6s1o2 250.gif Ashweirdhalfsmile.gif Ashsweatercuuuute.jpg Ashstareeyeliner.png Ashslpcry.gif Ashmakeupomgalot.png Ashlooksidejen.png Ashidkwuttodo.gif Ashfeeling.gif Ashempty.gif Ashdmd.gif Ashbraidband.jpg Ashbawblonde.png Ashawardfacegif.gif Ashcinna.png Ashgale.gif Tumblr mmm36iMv871s2bvwco8 250.gif Tumblr mmm36iMv871s2bvwco6 250.gif Tumblr mmm36iMv871s2bvwco5 250.gif Tumblr mmm36iMv871s2bvwco3 250.gif Tumblr mmm36iMv871s2bvwco2 500.gif Tumblr mmm12eWS7O1rqyhoro1 500.png Tumblr mmm3wmdccr1rt5q6oo6 250.jpg Tumblr mmm3wmdccr1rt5q6oo5 250.jpg Tumblr mmm3wmdccr1rt5q6oo4 250.jpg Tumblr mmm3wmdccr1rt5q6oo1 250.jpg Tumblr mmm0iiA7ss1sq19m5o1 500.png Tumblr mmlyv5AMAZ1qiagllo2 500.gif Tumblr mmlyv5AMAZ1qiagllo1 500.gif Ashyouthlookblondewow.jpg Ashnomakeupyay.jpg Ashnomakeupposeagain.jpg Ashkatnissbraidtrainingstareeee.jpg Ashhmmscrunchfacehuh.gif Ashheartglassesgrass.jpg Ashfishhook.gif Asheffieactress.jpg Ashbenposepic.png Ashamazingmovie.gif Ashsitmic.png Tumblr mmtbj9Ze2C1rjvfp0o6 250.png Tumblr mmtdlqqb6Q1s414t5o1 500.jpg Tumblr mmt91iy7KO1rcwa0zo6 250.gif Tumblr mmtc8nnwrM1r0yq4zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mmt91iy7KO1rcwa0zo3 250.gif Tumblr mmt91iy7KO1rcwa0zo1 250.gif Tumblr mmt22t6Dr51rjlr01o1 500.jpg Tumblr mmt7yelg6M1rkg18ho4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmt4w77mHv1qfs1jqo3 250.gif Tumblr mmt4w77mHv1qfs1jqo1 250.gif Tumblr mmsx88Y2eh1qhwqkfo2 250.gif Tumblr mmsx1zBEWp1s6zelro10 250.gif Tumblr mmsx1zBEWp1s6zelro6 250.gif Tumblr mmsx1zBEWp1s6zelro4 250.gif Tumblr mmaayc32pa1rhw1a6o1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mmsx2gzByH1qz4rgp.gif Askokaylol.gif Ashwegonnadie.gif Ashrosevineidk.jpg Ashreflection.jpg Ashpinkdressbackpose.png Ashlookslikeshecriedawww.gif Ashoscarsomg.jpg Ashknifee.gif Ashkillawardomgrofl.gif Ashhuuhwhat.gif Ashheasshakeylol.gif Ashhaaaaa.gif Asheyeliner.gif Ashcoolgun.gif Ashbenchemistry.gif Ashawwwwwcrylook.gif Tumblr mmz1w5r32Q1rhw1a6o1 500.jpg Ashyell.jpg Ashsunglasses.png Ashsmileinterviewshoulders.gif Ashshake.gif Ashblackcoat.jpg Ashlookscreepy.gif Tumblr mnu3anVPUL1rhw1a6o1 500.jpg Tumblr moczlnZm6a1qj5zmso3 500.gif Tumblr moczlnZm6a1qj5zmso2 500.gif Tumblr moczlnZm6a1qj5zmso1 500.gif Tumblr mocx6vHNVy1qzywbuo1 500.jpg Tumblr mocrtyYNMi1rscvd9o6 250.gif Tumblr mocrtyYNMi1rscvd9o5 250.gif Tumblr mocrtyYNMi1rscvd9o4 250.gif Tumblr mocrtyYNMi1rscvd9o3 250.gif Tumblr mocrtyYNMi1rscvd9o2 250.gif Tumblr mocrtyYNMi1rscvd9o1 250.gif Tumblr moclckbB4s1rscvd9o7 250.gif Tumblr moclckbB4s1rscvd9o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr moclckbB4s1rscvd9o4 250.gif Tumblr moclckbB4s1rscvd9o3 250.gif Tumblr moclckbB4s1rscvd9o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnubp5rwYR1rhw1a6o1 500.jpg Tumblr mnu7gg9Zrc1rhw1a6o1 500.jpg Jenpuppyawww.png Jenposebob.jpg Jencurlybobfunnyface.gif Ashwinkyoungidk.gif Ashpayday.gif Ashfoodupset.gif Ashepicpremierpose.png Ashdontwork.gif Jengoddess.png Jendreamy.png Tumblr mpuhvb8bKq1rt5q6oo1 500.jpg Tumblr mpueyerUyu1rjnclmo2 500.jpg Tumblr mpuelcxczP1rc74o2o1 500.png Tumblr mpuel9Mcei1qlg2vio4 250.jpg Tumblr mpuel9Mcei1qlg2vio1 250.jpg Tumblr mpuef0AscC1rkrlvgo1 250.gif Tumblr mpubjitmbd1rrufrto1 500.jpg Tumblr mpubczZ44m1rqa0i6o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpubczZ44m1rqa0i6o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpubczZ44m1rqa0i6o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpubczZ44m1rqa0i6o1 250.gif Tumblr mpu6xaVahc1rhctulo1 500.png Tumblr mpu6ui2U0X1rhctulo1 500.gif Tumblr mpu6mhm6fY1s841o0o7 250.jpg Tumblr mpu6mhm6fY1s841o0o5 250.jpg Tumblr mpu5qnr2bp1rwgk0vo1 500.png Tumblr mpu4cgbafH1rhw1a6o1 500.jpg Tumblr mil4fjCPsj1qeyl7co1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mpuhsyOKwg1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr inline mpuhb2aLKV1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr inline mpuh6dQ6Rl1qz4rgp.gif Ashmessomg.gif Ashlookssoprettywithoutmakeup.jpg Ashilyactionfigures.jpg Tumblr mrje1m8Hi91rha2euo2 250.gif Tumblr mrje1m8Hi91rha2euo1 250.gif Tumblr mrjcgaSC6l1rbuyeko5 250.gif Tumblr mrjcgaSC6l1rbuyeko4 250.gif Tumblr mrjcgaSC6l1rbuyeko2 250.gif Tumblr mrjcgaSC6l1rbuyeko1 250.gif Tumblr mrjbq1tVA61sfvxyfo1 500.gif Tumblr mrjc40LzkI1sy2k99o1 500.png Tumblr mrjbpw9Zur1s3374oo1 500.jpg Tumblr mrjbo6UCup1sfvxyfo1 500.gif Tumblr mrjb5aj3pq1sfvxyfo1 500.gif Tumblr mrj904aOMg1rwhpuzo2 250.gif Tumblr mrjakjT16u1qcvf80o1 500.png Tumblr mrcf1qw9dt1szeu5yo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrj93dUmcF1qb38i1o1 500.png Tumblr mrj904aOMg1rwhpuzo1 250.gif Tumblr mrj9slH0Jp1rbkzw5o1 500.jpg Tumblr mrcf1qw9dt1szeu5yo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrcf1qw9dt1szeu5yo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrcf1qw9dt1szeu5yo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mrcf1qw9dt1szeu5yo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrcf1qw9dt1szeu5yo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mrcf1qw9dt1szeu5yo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwzghvX09v1qcfm3ro2 400.gif Tumblr mwzfrfweMp1rqvq2wo6 250.gif Tumblr mwzfrfweMp1rqvq2wo5 250.gif Tumblr mwzes67RU71shu8w2o1 500.png Tumblr myoixz37NW1scmxv8o4 500.gif Tumblr myn6362HMa1s63rt9o8 250.jpg Tumblr my0of4Ge441s2wbcbo5 250.gif Tumblr my0jkupSqC1qft49to1 500.gif Jenpizza.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Ashily Summers Category:Adults